


I Told You to Make It Later

by Valleygirl285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Family, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: Well Dean's Heaven began at Harvelle's Roadhouse so why wouldn't a certain blonde huntress be waiting for him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 67





	1. I think I’ll go for a drive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay like everyone else I needed to tackle the last episode and as far as I'm concern Dean's heaven was with his family and he found himself at Harvelle's Roadhouse so CHESTERVELLE is endgame and Dean chose to share his afterlife with Jo. Sorry no Cas in this story...I think Dean would be happy that he's not in the Empty but I'm leaving it at that.
> 
> Also Sam will always be Dean's baby brother and he will never be completely happy until they are reunited but I think Dean deserves to start living a life for himself too...unfortunately it's his afterlife but he deserves to be in love for real and not just forcing himself to live an 'apple pie life' like he tried with Lisa while he was completely lost without Sam and thinking he was in the cage.
> 
> Anywho...on with the show. As always feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy,
> 
> Val

Title: I Told You to Make it Later

Author: Valleygirl

Rating: Teen

Summary: Well Dean's Heaven began at Harvelle's Roadhouse so why wouldn't a certain blonde huntress be waiting for him.

Prologue

Dean smiled as he Bobby finished telling him about the new heaven that Jack had rebuilt with Cas's help. He imagined that Jack had helped Cas out of the Empty and he was happy for his friend. He hoped Cas could find true happiness in Heaven.

"He'll be along. Time up here, it's different." Bobby reassured Dean. "You have everything you could ever want…need or dream. So I guess the question is…what are you going to do now Dean?" He asked.

Dean nodded his head slightly as he looked towards the parking lot and saw her…saw his baby. He chuckle when the door opened and the woman he realized too late was the only woman he ever could have built a real life with slowly got out of the car and grinned at him.

He looked back at Bobby and saw the joy in the other man's eyes and said with a grin. "I think I'll go for a drive."

Bobby raised his beer towards Dean and said, "have fun."

"I will Bobby…I will." He told him as he stood up and began walking towards Jo.

"I thought I told you to make it later Winchester," Jo called out as she grinned at Dean.

"Oh I did Sweetheart…I did," he shouted back as he opened his arms and laughed as Jo launched herself at him and he lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips and their lips crashed together in a kiss the both of them had waited a lifetime to share.

"God I missed you," he murmured as they broke apart when oxygen became an issue…who know that was possible in Heaven…to need oxygen…he was happy to know that Jack did have a sense of humor.

"I've been waiting…I've taken good care of her." Jo gushed as she looked over at Baby.

"That's my girl," Dean said as he kissed her again as he lowered her gently to the ground.

"What do you say. Care to take a ride while we wait for Sam…maybe finally get our freak on in the back seat." Jo suggested as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Sweetheart, I can't think of anything else I would want to do." He told her with a grin.

Chapter 1

Dean yawned as Jo curled up beside him in bed. They had driven until Dean was sure Sam was alright and had moved on with his life. It was when he saw Sam becoming a father that he finally knew his baby brother would be alright until he was with him again.

So they found themselves back at the Roadhouse and decided to settle down in a house close to Ellen, Bill, Ash, his parents, Bobby and his wife Karen. Bobby was right, time was different in Heaven and he enjoyed every millisecond he spent with his family while he waited for Sam to join them.

He kissed the crown of Jo's head when he felt her stir. "Morning"

"Morning," she said around a yawn.

"How does morning sex sound?" Dean asked as Jo's hand slid down to stroke his member.

"Mmm, sounds good to me," she said with a giggle when Dean rolled them over and he trapped her beneath him.

The couple jumped apart when suddenly they heard, "hello Dean."

SPNSPNSPN

"JACK!" Dean cried out as he started to jump out of the bed to hug the young man…no not a man…Jack was now God. He stopped suddenly when he realized he and Jo were both naked. "Ummm Jack, can you turn around."

"Of course," he said with a smile and turned around to give the couple a chance to slip out of bed and quickly pulled on their bathrobes.

"You can turn around," Dean said as he returned Jack's smile and quickly pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"It's good to see you Dean, I'm just sorry it was so soon after we defeated Chuck." Jack told him.

Dean nodded his head, "it's alright. I went out the way I always wanted to go out. Fighting the good fight. Plus Heaven has it's perks." He said as he wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulder.

Jack smiled as he turned his attention towards the woman next to Dean, "Hello Jo. I'm happy to finally meet you."

Jo shook her head as she realized that this was Jack…God she was standing before. "I'm sorry, I feel like I should do something…should I bow down….or…or…curtsy…or…or?" she asked meekly as she flapped her hands nervously.

"Curtsy of course," Dean said with an amused grin.

Jack looked at Dean disapprovingly before turning to Jo. "I am not like Chuck; I don't want you to fear me or worship me but I do like hugs." He told her with a genuine smile.

Jo turned and rolled her eyes at Dean, "I can't believe I chose to spend eternity with an asshat." She huffed before returning Jack's smile as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Well like I would have ever raise him to put on airs," Dean replied with a laugh.

Jo stepped back and gaped at Dean and Jack when Dean's words sank in, "I never thought of that…you helped raise Jack…God." She said before adding, "please tell me you got some of Sam's good habits to counter balance Dean's bad habits.

"Hey!" Dean cried indignantly.

"I learned many things from my three dads." Jack reassured Jo. "Actually that is part of the reason I'm here. Because of the kind of father Dean was to me. I need your help Dean… I need both of your help."

"Umm," Dean said looked at Jo who shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we should get dressed then. Why don't you go downstairs. There's that cereal you like in the cabinet over the toaster."

Jack beamed at Dean as he nodded his head, "alright I'll wait for you downstairs. Should I put coffee on?"

"You can just hit the button, I prepared it last night," Jo told him.

Jack smiled as he walked past Dean and Jo. Jo waited until he heard Jack's footsteps on the stairs. "He needs our help…what could he possibly need our help with?" She asked.

"Don't worry Jo, he's a good kid." He reassured her.

"Dean, he's not a kid…he's God," she said.

"I'm still wrapping my head around that but he would never do anything to hurt us, promise." He reassured her.

"I guess, we should get dressed then," she said.

"Guess so," Dean agreed as he leaned down and stole a kiss before they began to get dressed.

TBC


	2. You gave him the talk…please tell me you didn’t show him some porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jo find out what Jack needs their help with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and thank you again Elliesamanddeanrgirl for your feedback!!! I just have to give our Dean the afterlife he deserves.

Chapter 2

“I didn’t realize how much I miss cookie crunch,” Jack said with a happy sigh as he lifted the bowl and drank the milk at the bottom of the bowl.

Jo couldn’t resist as she affectionately carded her fingers through the Jack’s hair. “how about I make the three of us some bacon and eggs,” she offered.

“A family breakfast would be nice,” he told Jo.

Jack watched as Jo and Dean worked together as they prepared breakfast. He was happy Dean and Jo chose to share their heavens. 

He wasn’t surprised that their heaven would resemble a normal day on earth with a sunrise and a sunset…it gave them both a normalcy they craved. Living what felt like a normal day and seeing their family was what made them truly happy.

It was one of the suggestions Cas had made. Giving people free will to subconsciously choose how they wanted their time to passed in Heaven.

At first when Dean and Jo had gone for their ride together when Dean arrived, they had no concept of time and what had felt like a few hours to them had actually been two earth years. It was when Dean finally saw his brother truly moving and knew he was going to be alright until they were together again that he had suggested they should find a place to stop for the night and Jo saw her first sunset since she had come to heaven. So when they came around that final bend they found themselves back at the Roadhouse with Ellen standing outside waiting for them. 

_“I should have known she disappeared with you,” Ellen called out with a laugh as she envelope Dean in a hug._

_“We just took a drive,” Jo said with a smile._

_“Well I’m glad you’re back, you’re Daddy wants to meet Dean before you both move into your home.”_

And just like that Dean and Jo began to ‘live’ their normal life together in their home with their family all around them. There was one thing that Jack could feel that both of them desired…even if neither said it out loud and it was why he decided to speak to them regarding his idea.

Soon Jo and Dean joined Jack at the table and he smiled at the feast they laid before him. He was a little surprised when Dean reached over and took his hand in his as Jo took his other and they both bowed their heads and he heard Jo saying a simple thank you for being able to share their meal together.

Dean saw the surprised looked on Jack’s face and smiled. “Jo told me what Heaven was like for her before you made the changes… that if you didn’t make those changes we never would have been together.”

“We’re grateful for the changes you made…that you gave all the souls in Heaven a chance to experience a life instead of just reliving a small portion of their past life…cut off from the people they love,” Jo explained. 

Jack smiled as he was even more convinced his idea would succeed if people like Dean and Jo agreed to help. He turned his attention back to Dean when he heard him call his name.

“So Jack, you’ve pique our interest. How can we help you.”

Jack took a couple of pancakes, a large spoonful of scrambled eggs and several slices of bacon and sausages before passing the platter to Dean as he looked at the couple.

“I’ve done everything I could to make Heaven a place where souls can truly be happy. There is one thing that Heaven is lacking…that is needed to help keep it running properly.”

“I don’t understand… what could possibly be missing?” Jo asked.

Dean sighed as he saw the look in Jack’s eyes. “Angels.”

Jo gasped at this, “no you can’t…it was the angels who corralled us and forced us to exist in a meaningless time loop of one memory from our time on earth, away from the people we love..”

“Those were the angels created by Chuck and then abandoned. They didn’t do it to be cruel Jo. They did it because they didn’t understand, they didn’t know better. I don’t want to make the same mistake. Angels are needed to help care for Heaven but they need to understand the souls they care for.” He explained.

“How could you possibly do that?” Dean asked.

Jack smiled, “by the future angels being created out of the love between two souls.”

Jo swallowed as she realized what Jack was saying. “Children?”

“Yes children…children who would be raised by loving parents.” Jack explained.

Dean swallowed as he imagined him and Jo having a child…children. He turned and saw the tears glistening in her eyes. This was something they never imagined possibly. He knew time was different up here but that wasn’t all that was different.

They were souls now. Sure they walked and talked…and yeah it felt like they were alive in a strange way but for every normal ‘thing’ that they still did like eating, making love and going to sleep there were other normal things that they no longer seem to need to address. Logically it wasn’t possible.

“How?” He ask knowing there had to be a catch.

“You would each need to agree to allow me to transfer some of my grace to you both,” Jack explained…more nervous than he realized. He knew that there was a good chance that Dean would never agree to receiving his grace.

Dean shot a look at Jo and could see she was chomping at the bit to say yes. He be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted too but to be altered by Jack’s grace wasn’t something he was sure he was willing to do.

“But to receive your grace…” he said warily.

“Dean I know how you feel especially after Michael but you will not be vessels. I promise I would never ask this of you if I didn’t believe in the importance of the future angels having of both human souls as well as my grace.”

“I still don’t understand how it would happen.” Jo said. “I mean we’re not actually alive…I don’t well you know still get my ummm monthly visitor…and when Dean and I are together…and when he umm well you know…it’s not really…ummm,” Jo stammered.

“Sperm,” Jack said in a matter of fact manner.

Dean cleared his throat, “I guess you were paying attention when I gave you the talk.”

Jo closed her eyes as she shook her head, “you gave him the talk…please tell me you didn’t show him some porn.”

“What…noooo,” Dean told her innocently.

“Hmppp,” Jo said as she shook her head.

Smirking he leaned over and kissed Jo’s cheek before looking back at Jack. “She has a point though. What are you really talking about?”

“You’re both right you won’t conceive in the traditional way. This would be your souls and my grace being merged together to create the child and you would both care for the hatchling until it was born and then you would raise the child.”

“And then after we raise the child you’ll take it away from us to build your garrison.” Dean said cautiously…wanting Jo to understand what they were being asked to do.

Jack smiled at Dean, “one of the most important thing you, Sam and Castiel taught me was the importance of free will. They will be allowed to decide if they want to join my garrison or to remain with their family and when the time is right for them they can decide their own heaven.”

“You mean you wouldn’t force them?” Dean asked a little surprised. 

“Dean, I swore to you I would be a hands off God and I am trying to live up to this promise but it doesn’t relinquish my responsibilities and Heaven is my responsibility. We need angels but I know what Chuck did and I’m trying to right his wrongs. I want my angels to love the souls in Heaven that they care for and the only way I can see it to truly work is if they have souls themselves.” He told him as he reached across and placed his hand over Dean’s. “I swear they will have the freedom to choose their own path.”

Dean could see the sincerity in Jack’s eyes and knew everything he was telling them was the truth and shared a quick look with Jo who gave him a small smile as she nodded her head. “Yes, the answer’s yes.” He told Jack as stood and pulled a laughing Jo up into a hug.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm totally making the hatchling stuff up as I'm going. I've seen other stories that refer to the angels being hatchling and it sounded good to me, especially since Jo and Dean are technically souls. Just wanted to give people fair warning :).


	3. Daddy are you going for a drive in Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Jo and Dean's hatchlings...and time for to take the drive he's been waiting to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for the Kudos and feedback!!! I love the idea of two souls creating the hatchlings with their love and Jack's grace. Everything Jack is doing is for the greater good...he learned more from his three Dads in a few short years than Chuck ever learned from watching humanity for an eternity. He's the God that the people on earth and the souls in heaven deserve. As always feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated it!!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!!  
> Val

Jo smiled as she felt Dean wrap his arms around her middle and rest his chin on the top of her hair. “How are they?”

“You have plenty of time,” she told him as she reached out to stroke the hatchlings that would be with them soon. 

“It’s time.” He said as he kissed the top of her head.

“We’ll all be here when you get back,” she murmured as she turned around and hugged Dean close as possible he sighed about the road he was about to travel.

“I’m going to say goodbye to the girls and head out.” He told her before kissing her goodbye.

“I love you,” she whispered as he mated his forehead to hers.

Dean smiled as he said, “I love you too.”

“Go,” she told as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. 

Dean nodded his head as he looked down at their hatchlings, “you two wait until I get back.” He said before stealing one last kiss before going to say good to their girls.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean walked into the girls playroom and smiled. His girls…Jack had decided that before a hatchling was born that they could choose if they wanted to be male or female and each of their hatchlings had chosen to be girls so far.

Now they were expecting twins again and he was hoping they would choose male…he knew it was silly but…he wants a boy and twin boys would be incredible. Especially since him and Jo had decided that their family was complete and they wouldn’t have any more hatchlings after the twins.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ellie cried out for Miracle to stop licking her face. “Sweet pea, that’s Miracle’s way of saying he loves you.”

“But Daddy it tickles,” she huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. He reached down and scooped his littlest into his arms and kiss her nose. “You’re just like your Mommy.”

“Daddy are you going for a drive in Baby?” Milli asked as she and her twin Talie stopped playing with their dolls. 

“I am Darling,” he said as he put Ellie on his hip before he walked over to where they were playing. “So come give Daddy a hug and a kiss.”

Soon Dean had three little angels wrapped in his arms. “Hey where’s your sister Sammy?” He asked as he realized he was missing his oldest. 

“Here Daddy,” he heard his older called out and he looked up, blinking when he saw his daughter hovering above them.

“Look at how good I’m getting Daddy.” She beamed proudly as her wings flapped quickly.

“I see Pumpkin, now come on down so I can say goodbye.” Dean said with a laugh. Sammy’s was in her fledgling stage and her flight feather had come in recently and she couldn’t get enough of flying. 

He was happy for his oldest, she was enjoying her new ability to fly but it frightened him at the same time. She was growing up too quickly for him and Jo. 

They both knew Sammy had decided that her place was in Jack’s garrison, same with the twins. His Ellie thought…she seems more attached to her human side and secretly him and Jo were thrilled she was leaning that way. 

“Okay Daddy,” she said as she gracefully flapped her wings in a downwards descend until she landed in front of Dean. 

“Wow,” Talie said as she looked at her sister in pure admiration. “I can’t wait until our flight feathers come in.”

“Oh yes you can,” Dean told his daughter. “No need to rush anything.”

“Aww Daddy, it looks like fun.” Milli said.

“All in due time,” he told them as he settled the twins and Ellie down next to their sister. “Now I’m going for a drive and I want you four to be on your best behavior for Mommy. I expect you to help her tend to the hatchlings. Capiche?”

“Yes Daddy,” they all said in unison.

“Good girls,” he told them as he quickly kissed each on their forehead. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

He had turned and was halfway through the door when Sammy ran up to him. “Daddy, can I come…please?”

“I’m sorry Pumpkin but I need to do this alone. I promise when I get back. You and I will go for a drive together…okay.” He told her.

“I guess,” she said as hung her head.

Dean reached down and lifted his little girl up and hugged her close, mindful of her wings. “I promise Pumpkin, you and I will take a little road trip.”

“Okay Daddy,” she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you Sammy,” he whispered as he kissed the crown of her head before setting her down and watched as she went back to standing with her sisters.

“Be good,” he called out one last time before he turned and headed out.

Sammy sighed as she watched her father. She look down when Ellie reached out to hold her hand. “You know this is Daddy special trip.”

“But it’s Uncle Sam… I should be there too. I was named for him.” She pouted as she let go of her little sister’s hand and began to flap her wings, rising up and hovering over her sisters.

“Girls, time for lunch.” Jo call up.

“Coming Mommy,” Talie, Milli and Ellie called out together as they ran out of the playroom and started down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sammy frowned as she looked out the window and saw Daddy and Baby turned around the bend and disappeared from her sight.

“I should be there. Uncle Sam would want me there.” She murmured to herself before looking over her shoulder and listened to her Mommy and her sisters laughing before she lowered herself and opened the window.

“Daddy said I couldn’t go for the drive, he never said I couldn’t follow him from above.” She told Miracle as he cocked his head. Sammy leaned down and gave the dog a kiss before climbing out of the window and began flapping her wings and heading in the same direction as her father.

SPNSPNSPN

“What’s taking your sister so long?” Jo asked as she place a cup of milk in front of each child. 

“She’s pouting because Daddy wouldn’t take her with him.” Ellie told her mother.

Jo arched an eyebrow at this piece of information and wasn’t completely sure if Ellie had the story right but the twins both nodded their heads in agreement. “Well I’m going to go up and check on her. Eat your lunch,” she said as she dried her hands on a dishcloth.

Jo jogged up the stairs and took a quick peak in on the hatchlings before heading towards the girls playroom. She looked around the room and called out for her oldest.

Miracle got up when Jo came into the room. When she called out for his playmate he barked and went over to the open window and stood on his hind legs while he rested his front paws on the windowsill and barked at Jo again.

“Oh fudge Miracle,” Jo cried as she rushed over to the window and saw one of Sammy’s feathers caught in the hinges and realized her daughter had gone rogue on her watch.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we met Jo and Dean hatchlings (oh come on you know they wouldn't just have one *grin*). I know I wrote them very 'human' like in a way and I get that they are celestial beings but since the souls also have a human forms in Heaven I figured it made sense their hatchlings...their children that Jack would create them in their parents imagine to help forge the bond between them.
> 
> Oh and of course the oldest is named after Sam. The others were name for family too. The twins for Dean's other 'brothers', Talie is for Castiel...sorry I couldn't go with Cassie...too creepy since Dean had a girlfriend with that name and Milli is for Adam Milligan...again I thought of a form of Ann but couldn't since Dean sex it up with Anna that time. That brings us to Ellie who was named for Ellen.


	4. "Hey Sammy."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we're at the part where Dean and Sam are finally reunited. Hope I did it justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone again for reading, the kudos, the comments and bookmarking this story...all of it. Thank you so much!!! A huge HUG to all!!! I hope you enjoy this next part! Thank you, Val

Dean sped down the open road. It was strange the way he just knew when one of his family was about joined them. The last time was when Claire came home to them. Now it was time for his baby brother to come home.

He had watched as Sam raised his son. He wish Sam had found true happiness with his son's mother but a fling during a hunt gave his brother the greatest gift…his little boy and Dean was grateful for that. He watched as Sam had found a home close by where him and Miracle had lived while he and his son's mom Lauren co-parent and raised little Dean together.

Lauren wasn't the love of Sam's life but she ended up being a great friend to Sam and Dean would always be grateful to her for giving Sam's a child that help him move on. It was a two way street too; Sam had stood by Lauren not only when she was pregnant but also when their son had turned ten and she was diagnosed with stage 4 ovarian cancer.

He watched as Sam stopped hunting to help care for Lauren and after she past Dean watched him become a single parent. His brother was a a wonderful father and he couldn't be prouder of him. He also couldn't wait for Sam to meet his nieces.

He came around the final bend and saw the bridge and smiled as he stopped the Impala in the middle of the bridge and got out. He stood looking over the gorge and watched the river running below.

He smiled when he felt him behind him, "hey Sammy." He said as he turned towards his brother.

Sam looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. "Dean," he murmured as his brother enveloped him in a hug.

The brothers pulled apart and stood at the bridge looking over the water and forest before them. Dean saw the way Sam bowed his head and placed his hand on his shoulder, "you'll see him again."

"I know." He said sadly

"Time up here passes differently but you have your family to pass the time with. We live a few houses down from Mom and Dad."

Sam turned and looked at his brother. "We?"

Dean smiled, "when I arrived I saw Bobby first…in front of Harvelle's with Baby sitting in the parking lot."

"Bobby," Sam said perking up at the mention of his surrogate father.

"Then I saw her. She was waiting for me." He explained.

Sam smiled widely as he said the name of the one women that he believed was the only woman his brother ever truly loved, "Jo."

Dean nodded his head, "who knew the right place and the right time for us was in heaven. I don't ever want you to feel guilty for moving on Sam. I've been happy…blessed while I waited for you. How about I tell about everything while we take a ride…find a good spot and have a few beers that I have chilling in our cooler."

"I'd like that," Sam said with a laugh, he missed riding in the Impala with his brother so much these past thirty years.

The brother turned to start towards the car but stopped suddenly when they heard crying from above. Sam's eyes widen when he saw…he wasn't sure he believed what he was seeing. It was a little girl with wings sitting on the top of a tree.

If that wasn't shocking enough he gaped when his brother looked up at the child and called out, "Samantha Elizabeth Winchester you are in so much trouble young lady. Come down here right now."

"I can't Daddy, my wings are so tired and I fell into the tree." She cried miserable.

"Daddy?" Sam said.

Dean opened his mouth to explain to his brother but stopped when he heard his little girl crying pitifully and held up a finger. "I need to get her down and then I'll tell you everything," he said before he called up to his daughter. "I'm going to climb up and help you down Baby."

Dean quickly climbed over the railing of the bridge, sending a silent thank you to Jack that she was in the tree closes to the bridge. Sam joined his brother and stood waiting while Dean climbed the tree until he reached his daughter. "Okay Pumpkin give me your hand and I'll help you down. Your Uncle Sammy is right there to catch you if you fall."

Soon Sam was wrapping his hands around his niece's waist and settled her on the ground before holding his hand out to help his brother.

He smile as he watched Dean kneel down and checking the child for any injuries his eyes widened slightly when he turned the child so that he could examine her wings before before turning her around again and pulling her in for a hug.

"Your mother must be worried sick," Dean scolded his daughter. "I told you that you couldn't come and you disobeyed me."

"But Daddy you said I couldn't come on the drive, _you didn't say I couldn't fly behind you_ ," Sammy argued.

Sam had to cough to try and cover his laughter. He schooled his features when his brother threw him a 'don't encourage her' look.

Dean went to turn his attention back to his naughty daughter but stop when suddenly Jack was standing next to him.

Jack raised his hand as he smiled at Sam. "Hello Sam," he said his heart filled with the love of finally having all his Dads with him.

"Jack," Sam cried as he hugged the young man.

Dean stood back and let his brother have his moment with Jack. He smirked when his daughter ran over to hug the newcomer once Sam and Jack pulled back.

"Uncle Jack!" Sammy shouted as she flew into her uncle's arms.

"Your Mommy is very upset Samantha Elizabeth," Jack told the little fledgling.

"Did Jo send you?" Dean asked.

"She did," he confirmed before looking down at Sammy, "and you're in a lot of trouble little one."

"Jack would you mind bringing Sammy back home?" Dean asked.

"But Daddy I want to go with you and Uncle Sam," whined Sammy.

Dean folded his arms over his chests. "You have two choices young lady. One you go back right now with Jack and apologize to your mother for flying off like you did or you drive back with us while lying on your tummy in the back seat."

"On my tummy?" Sammy asked in confusion.

"Yup because you're not going to want to sit on your bottom when I get done spanking you." He told her sternly.

Sammy hung her head and whispered. "I'll go back with Uncle Jack."

Sam turned his head so his niece didn't see him smile as Dean nodded his head sternly and told his daughter, "a wise decision."

"Jack," Sam said, not ready for him to leave.

"It's alright Sam, I will come to see you. You and Dean need to go…take this road trip. You both deserve to spend this time together." Jack reassured Sam before looking down at Sammy and taking her hand. "Come along Little One, I need to bring you home to your Mommy. I believe she will be grounding you…literally."

"Bye Uncle Sam…bye Daddy." The little girl said as she waived to her father and uncle before Jack and her vanished and the sound of Jack's wings could be heard.

"Samantha Elizabeth Winchester?"

"Yeah that was one of the things I wanted to explain. About Jo and me when I told you I've been blessed," he said as he quickly explained to his brother about Jack's new breed of angels.

"And Sammy is yours and Jo's hatchling…you two have a child together." He said with a genuine smile as he couldn't be happier for his brother and Jo.

"Umm," Dean stammered. "We actually have four…soon to be six. You have four nieces: Sammy, Talie, Milli and Ellie. I'm hoping our expecting hatchlings chose to be boys…starting to feel out numbered." He said with a chuckle.

Sam blinked at his brother several times as he digested what his brother told him before he began to laugh. "You never did understand the phrase 'everything in moderation' did you." He said as he pulled Dean in for another hug.

Dean laughed as he slapped his brother on his back, "come on, I'll tell you all about your nieces during our trip."

Sam nodded his head as they went over and climbed into the Impala. Sam reached out and ran his hand over the dashboard before his hand dropped to the radio.

"Hey," Dean cried. "You know the house rules Sammy. Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"Nice to know Heaven hasn't changed your charming personality…jerk."

Dean grinned and looked at his brother, "my mother in law says the same thing…bitch."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay of course Sam would find his niece naughtiness funny. I kinda had a hard time with what the hatchlings would call Jack...I thought Father like the angels called Chuck but that Jack would want the hatchlings to call their parents Mom and Dad more to form that bond with them. I then thought of Papa but Jack is just too darn young to be called Papa so I went with Uncle Jack...Bobby was Uncle Bobby to the boys when they were little and as they got older they knew he was so much more than just 'Uncle' Bobby to them.
> 
> Also I think the fans all assumed the blurry lady in the background is supposed to be Sam's wife but I never bought that. I could see Sam having a fling and finding out his is going to be a Dad and want to be close to his son. I like the idea that a fling could turn into a friend for Sam too. So I went with that.


	5. Jo they’re your children…not a military maneuver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay we have some Jack and Jo bonding and finally some Sam and Dean bonding here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and Kudos for this story!!! I'm so glad people like it!! 
> 
> I tackle the Cas and Dean scene...didn't go into details here but I realized I had to address it at some point. Also I know another thing people debated was how much time passed between them defeating Chuck and Dean's death. 
> 
> I went with months verses years, Dean was already 41...another 5 or 6 years heavy drinking and hunting, I think he would have aged a bit more than what we saw on the show if he was supposed to be 46 or 47 at the time of his death.
> 
> Thanks again and I hope people enjoy!
> 
> Val

Chapter 5

Jo sighed as she finished lecturing her daughter, telling her she couldn’t fly again her father returned home and sent her to her room to think about why what she did was wrong.

“Jo, we wanted the hatchlings to have free will and to have as much of a normal childhood as possible. So Sammy misbehaving is perfectly normal.” Jack said as he sat down next to his friend. Jack had found Jo to be a good friend and someone he could speak to about anything and could depend on her to give him her honest opinion.

“Oh I know that and I want it too. It’s just that I didn’t really take into consideration that Dean and I would have four…soon to be six hatchlings and that each would have a piece of us in them. Do you know I spent most of my childhood either standing in the corner or being sent to my room for all the stunts I pulled. I don’t even want to think about all the trouble Dean got into.”

Jack smiled, “oh I see, you’re afraid that they will be like you and Dean.”

Jo stared at Jack like he had grown a second head. “What…no.” She said as she looked around anxiously. “No that not it at all. We never took in the most obvious thing. Dean and I let ourselves be out numbered,” she explained, disappointed in her and Dean’s lack of planning strategies.

Jack couldn’t help laughing at Jo’s ‘concern’. “Jo they’re your children…not a military maneuver.”

“Easy for you to say…at some point they will be teenagers…teenagers who will have angelic powers.”

Jack smiled as he reached out and took Jo’s hand in his. “You always get anxious when your hatchlings are close to their birth.”

“I guess…it’s just…will you think I’m horrible if I told you that I hope the twins decide they want to be males. I really want boys and I know Dean says he doesn’t care and he loves his girls but I think deep down he would like boys too.”

Jack nodded his head in understanding, “you know that they have already made the decision. Would you like it if we went up and I could check and let you know their decision.”

Jo chewed on her lower lip, “kinda like Heaven’s version of an ultrasound.”

“Yes..yes, exactly.” Jack agreed.

Jo thought about what Jack was offering and finally her curiosity got the best of her and she grinned and said, “let’s do it!”

SPNSPNSPN

“Good night my sweet girl,” Jo said as she finished tucking her youngest into bed.

“Night Mommy,” Ellie murmured as she rolled onto her tummy and quickly fell asleep. Jo went and finished tucking in the twins and then Sammy before stopping in to check on the hatchlings before she headed downstairs into the kitchen to clean up the dinner dishes.

She looked up when she heard a knock on the back door. Smiling she dried her hands as she went over to open the back door. “You felt it? You know Sam has come home?” She said to the woman as she opened the door wider in a silent invitation to come in.

“I did…do you think he will want to see me?” The other woman asked.

“Oh honey…I know he will.” Jo told her as she pulled her in for a hug.

SPNSPNSPN

Sam laughed as Dean told him about how their parents and Jo’s parents had somehow become cruise buddies. “I don’t know what’s weirder…people need to take vacations in Heaven…that there are cruises that people can go or that Mom and Dad actually go on them.”

Dean chuckled, “don’t forget Ellen…the same Ellen that greeted us with a gun the first time we met her.”

“Oh I can’t,” guffaw Sam as he accepted the beer his brother handed him. They had found a spot by the water and were currently sitting in their battered old beach chairs with their green cooler between them.

“Hey I’m the one who has the vision of Dad and Bill in swim trunks seared in my brain.”

Sam sputtered as he started to choke on the beer he was drinking at the image of his old man in swim trunks. Dean reached out and slapped his brother on his back as he chortle.

Sam took several deep breaths before he turned to his brother. “Dude, I just realized…Jo’s dad is here…you have a father in law.”

“I know but I’ll tell you…Ellen can still scares the crap out of me. Bill’s pretty easy going though. Of course them, Mom and Dad turn to mush with their grandchildren. Wait until you see Dad with my youngest Ellie. She has him completely wrapped around her pinkie.”

Sam smiled at that, “what about Bobby?”

“Him and Karen live about two miles from me and Jo. Ash lives in the Roadhouse, helps Jo run the place now that Bill and Ellen retired. Rufus is about five miles away…oh and fair warning, when you meet his lady friend you better show her R-E-S-P-E-C-T.”

Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion at his brother who grinned and nodded his head at his questioning look. “Trust me, you’ll get that when you meet her.”

“Who else?” He asked.

“Well we see Jody, her husband Sean and son Owen. Then there’s Donna…oh and you’re not going to believe this but seems our girl has finally stopped being with guys named Doug. Jo introduced her to Caleb and I swear they fell in love while comparing gun collections…they’re expecting their first hatchling soon.” He told an amused Sam.

“What about Pastor Jim, Garth, Missouri, Pam, Frank…” Sam asked, suddenly excited to see his family.

“Whoa slow down there tiger. You’ll get to see them and anyone else you choose.” Dean explained.

“What do you mean? Who I choose?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “well there may be people you don’t want to see. I know I personally avoid those Ghostfacer douches Ed and Harry…believe it or not…both Kubrick and Creedy end up here too. Just saying, you don’t have to see people you don’t want to see.”

Sam nodded his head in understanding, “what about people you’re not sure you want to see?” He asked tentatively.

Sighing Dean looked over at his brother, “Heaven will know who in your heart you belong with…who your family is. I know Lisa and Ben are here…but I don’t belong with them. Same with Jo…Rick is here but they don’t belong together. They’re with their love ones…their families. Seeing these people would just bring everyone meaningless pain…pain we all dealt with before we died.

“So Heaven know who your family is and who your soulmate is?” he asked.

Dean shook his head, “no you do…or I should say your subconscious does. It really is all free will up here. You know in your heart who your family is and you know who that one person is…you just have to embrace it and let it happen. Maybe it’s somebody you knew before…for me it was Jo or maybe it’s somebody brought into your orbit like Caleb and Donna.”

“Right,” Sam said as he digested what his brother was telling him, deciding not to worry about it and let things happen naturally. Instead he asked, “Okay…you’ve piqued my interest…give…tell me about Rufus and his lady friend.”

“Dude you wouldn’t believe me if I told you…you have to wait to see it with your own eyes.”

Sam laughed as he took a long pull on his beer and gasped slightly when he suddenly saw a light off to the side and he saw his son laughing while walking with a woman on a hiking trail.

Dean smiled as he watched his brother. “You get used to it,” he whispered softly…not wanting to ruin this moment for Sam.

“I kept trying to get him to meet somebody to settle down with…make his own life instead of insisting on taking care of me the last ten years.” He told Dean.

Dean nodded his head but he loved his nephew for putting Sam first. He wasn’t there to help his brother but his son was there to take care of Sam when he was diagnosed with Alzheimer’s. 

Dean hated himself for it but he was glad he went out the way he did. Between possessions…their times in Hell…the torture…all their head injuries it made sense that it would be something like Alzheimer’s that would come for Sam and he knew he probably would have suffered the same fate.

He hated watching his brother slowly fade away…a shell of the man he was. Jack would even bring him to Sam when he was in distress and Dean would lay next to his brother like when they were kids and holding his hand and singing their Mom’s favorite song ‘Someday Soon’ to help him find peace.

"He's moving on with his life," Sam said as he smiled watching his son with the woman...Gráinne he heard his son call her.

"He is," Dean agreed gently.

Sam looked at his brother in confusion. “How long has it been. It only feels like an hour or so but…” he waive his hand in the direction where he saw his son.

“A little over a year,” Dean explained.

“But nothing changed,” he said in confusion as he looked around.

“How you want time to pass is up to you. Jo and I…believe it or not we just wanted a normal everyday life. Jo runs The Roadhouse and I have a little garage where I restored classic cars for people. It only feels like around ten years to us since I got here but well it’s been close to forty.”

“You’re children?”

Dean smiled, “you do understand that they’re not really children. Jack created them in our image but they‘re still celestial beings. This has been a gift he gave not only to us but them too. Them being in our image helps us bond with them….to teach them about humanity. If they ever went to earth though they would still need vessels, like Cas and the other angels did.”

Sam sighed as the mention of their old friend, “it’s seems unfair that Cas is stuck in the Empty.”

“Oh My _Jack_ , I’m sorry Sammy I can’t believe I forgot to tell you…he’s not in the Empty. Jack rescued all the angels. Gave them a choice if they wanted to come to Heaven then they could become angels again if they believed in what he was doing or if they didn’t they were brought back without their grace…they’re basically like the rest of the souls in heaven now.”

“Wow, how many followed Jack?” 

“Just a handful; Cas, Gabriel, Hannah, Duma, believe it or not Michael and a few others. The rest refused and were stripped of all their grace but Jack didn’t deny them Heaven.”

Sam nodded his head remembering how sad he had been the first time he realized the Angels despised humans but a slow smile spread across his face. “How is Cas?”

Dean looked at his brother, “I need to tell you something…something I should have told you after Cas died. I just didn’t know how.”

“What?” Sam said and he could see the pain in his brother’s eyes.

“He made a deal with the Empty for Jack when he died. He gave himself to the Empty in exchange for Jack but the Empty didn’t take him right away…it told him it would come for him when he found true happiness.”

“True happiness? We were losing to Chuck; how could he have found true happiness with all the crap that was raining down upon us?” Sam asked.

Dean cleared his throat. “He…he confessed that he loved me.” Dean explained as he finally told Sam about what happened before their friend was taken by the Empty.

Sam frowned at what his brother was telling him, “why didn’t you tell me this before.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Chuck had to remain the focus.”

“Okay, I get that but after we defeated Chuck you had months to tell me. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was angry at first…typically Cas…bailing and leaving me behind to clean up his mess. Gradually I stopped being angry and then…then I was embarrassed…did I say something or do something that he misunderstood.” Dean said as he ducked his head.

“Hey,” Sam said as he reached out and clasped Dean’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong and you have no reason to be embarrassed either.”

“Yeah I know that now.” Dean said. “It’s amazing the clarity you get up here.”

“Clarity…are you sure you’re really my brother,” Sam said with a laugh. 

“Ha-ha,” Dean said as he drained his beer.

Sam grinned at his brother. “So you didn’t answer my original question, how is Cas?”

“Jack keeps me up on how he’s doing but Cas…he chose not to see me.” Dean explained.

Sam’s jaw dropped, “oh.”

“Doesn’t mean he won’t come to you,” Dean tried to reassure him.

“Right,” Sam said as he accept the beer his brother pulled out of the cooler and handed to him.

Dean looked at his brother and saw the way he was staring off and knew he was thinking about what awaited him. “Like a wise man said to me. You have everything you could ever want…need or dream. So I guess the question is…what are you going to do now Sam?”

Sam gave a soft chuckle as he lift his beer and took a sip as he thought about what his brother was asking. He turned and looked into his brother’s eyes and said, “get to know my nieces of course.”

Dean slow grin turned into a laugh as he nodded his head, “well I know four little girls who will be thrilled to get to know their Uncle Sam.”

“Then how about we finish our beers and head back,” Sam suggested.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Dean said as he raised his beer and clanked long necks with his brother.

TBC


	6. Jo gave him a reassuring smile, “we’re family Sam.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the newest members of the Winchester clan to make their appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feedback and the Kudo!!! I hope people like this next part.

Chapter 6

Sam looked up at the house his brother parked in front of. “This is your home? I wasn’t expecting it to be so big.” He said slightly in awe.

Dean laughed as he got out of the car, “it’s weird but it seems Heaven knows your needs and adapts to them. It wasn’t this big when we first moved in but as our family grew so did our home.”

“Convenient,” Sam as got out of the car and joined Dean. His attention turned back to the house when the front door opened and a certain blonde huntress walked out and stood on the front porch with her hands on her hips.

“You two going to stand there all day?” she called out.

Sam grinned at the woman on the porch in awe, she looked the same as she did the day they went to Carthage. “Jo,” he said with a laugh as he jogged up the stairs and pulled her in for a bear hug.

“Welcome home Sam,” Jo said as she hugged him back.

“Hey, what about me?” Dean asked as he joined them.

Jo rolled her eyes as she pulled away from Sam and grabbed Dean by his jacket collar and pulled him down for a kiss with lots of tongue that put a blush on Sam’s cheeks and a goofy grin on Dean’s face when she let him go. “Satisfied?”

“I will be when I get you alone,” he teased as he slapped her bottom affectionately.

“Yeah, that might not happen for a while,” she told him with a wide grin. “They must have known you were on your way back to us because the twins have begun to hatch.”

“What!” Dean cried.

Jo nodded her head as Dean ran into the house. She chuckled as she looked back at Sam, “how would you like to watch the newest Winchesters join us?”

Sam returned Jo’s smiled as he held his hand out for her, “I would love that.” He said as Jo took his hand and led him inside.

SPNSPNSPN

Jo and Sam joined Dean up in the nursery. Sam looked around in amazement as he took in the cribs and realized that each held an actual egg…why this surprised him he would never understand…Dean and Jack referred to the hatchlings several time. 

Dean looked up when they walked in. “I see a finger,” he told Jo as she rushed over to him.

“Already, I just noticed the small cracks in the shells when I came in to turn them.” She said as she looked down at the cribs. 

“Should we wake the girls up?” Dean asked.

“Wake them up?” Sam asked as he looked at his brother to remind him it was afternoon but stopped when he looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. “Ummm…when did it become night?”

Dean and Jo exchanged a quick glance at each other before Jo went over and wrapped her hands around Sam’s arm, “I know it’s weird but you’ll get used to it. Especially once you decide how you want your time to pass.”

“Right,” Sam said as he nodded his head. 

“Jo…the girls?” Dean said as he looked down into the crib closes to him and saw the egg was opening more and two more fingers joined the first.

“I’ll go get them. Ellie can’t wait for the twins to be born so that she’s no longer the baby of the family.” Jo gushed as she rushed out of the room.

Dean looked over at his brother, “you can come closer.”

Sam made his way over to his brother and gazed down into the crib and saw the way the egg was swaying gently as another finger poked through. “Oh wow,” Sam murmured in wonderment as the child’s whole hand came through a heartbeat later.

Dean smiled at his brother as he reached down and placed his finger by the tiny fist and laughed when the little fist wrapped itself around his finger. “That’s it, Daddy’s right here.”

Sam looked up from the crib when he heard the patter of little feet running towards the room and smiled as Jo came back in with her and Dean’s daughters, well three of their daughters. He noticed that his namesake was peeking into the room from the doorway. 

“Okay girls, you need to speak softly…remember.” Jo said as she walked them over to the other crib.

“Yes Mommy,” three little voices sang together.

Dean looked down at his daughters and smiled. “My girls, come give Daddy a hug.” He urged as he knelt down and soon he was giving each little girl a kiss on the forehead and whispering words of love to them all. 

Sam watched as Dean looked over the three little girls heads towards the door. “Pumpkin, aren’t you coming in?”

“Daddy, are you going to spank me?” Sammy asked.

Dean shared an amused look with Jo as he stood up and walked over to his daughter. “Did Mommy punish you?”

“Yes Daddy, I haven’t flown at all and Mommy said I can’t until you say I can.”

Dean nodded his head, “well then there’s no reason for me to spank you now is there.” He told the little girl as he opened his arms and his oldest flew into them as he kissed her on the top of her head. 

Sam stood back watching the way Dean and Jo doted on their children…the future angels of Jack’s garrison and smiled. Jack got it right…he understood humans more than Chuck ever did and yet Chuck created us. These angels are made out of pure love and compassion. They weren’t going to be dicks like Uriel and Zachariah. 

Sam swallowed as he realized Dean’s death as difficult as it had been for him to cope with suddenly had higher meaning. Him and his brother had saved the world several times, had defeated Chuck and it felt like it was a sick cosmic joke that less than six months later that Dean was taken from him.

Now though he understood. Dean’s death wasn’t a cruel twist of faith. No this truly was the greatest gift Dean could have been given. He was with their family… the people his brother had loved fiercely and mourned deeply when he was alive. 

Now he was sharing a life of his own making with the woman he loved secretly for years and together they were raising the first of the new angels of Heaven. He could see it in Dean’s eyes, the anger and the wariness that always haunted his brother in life was gone. 

Instead his eyes shone with love, happiness and contentment. How could Sam not be happy for his brother. He looked down when he felt Jo’s hand on his arm.

“You need to know,” she said softly as she watched Dean bring Sammy over to the cribs with her sisters to watch the hatchlings. “He wasn’t truly at piece…not without you Sam. Now that you’re here with him…now he’s whole.”

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat at what Jo was saying to him as he nodded his head in understanding. He leaned down and kissed Jo’s cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Jo gave him a reassuring smile, “we’re family Sam.”

“Mommy, I see the baby’s leg.” Ellie said in a loud stage whisper.

Jo and Sam laughed as they walked back over to where Dean and the girls were standing. Four eager little faces looked up at him and he found himself smiling like a fool. “Are you our Uncle Sam?” the tiniest one asked. 

“I am and who are you?” he asked.

She beamed as she pointed to herself. “I’m Ellie and,” she said before pointing at the other two girls who were smiling up at him. “That’s Talie and that’s Milli. Oh and that’s Sammy…she was named after you. I was named for Nana Ellen and Talie is name for Uncle Castiel and Milli is named for Uncle Adam.”

Sam smiled down at the little chatter box and said, “well I’m very happy to meet you Ellie and your sisters.” He told the child before turning towards his namesake. “Hello Sammy, how are you?”

The little girl grinned and nodded her head, “I’m good Uncle Sam.”

“Girls,” Jo called softly, getting their attention, “the first hatchling is almost out.”

The younger Winchesters all turned back towards the crib and Sam smiled when he heard Ellie giggle, “Mommy look…bum.” The adults chuckled as the newest member finally finished breaking out of the shell with a high pitch wail. 

Sam watched as Jo quickly reached down, wrapping the infant in the cloth she had grabbed from the shelf above and lifted the baby up, cuddling the child for a few moments before turning to Dean with tears in her eyes as she asked, “would you like to hold your son?”

Dean had been so busy lifting the towel that the egg had been on and dispensing it in the trash that he hadn’t seen the sex of the baby when Jo had removed him from the crib.

“A boy,” he whispered as Jo nodded her head before she gently passed the crying child to his father.

Dean looked down into his son’s face, “hey Buddy, welcome to your new home.” He murmured as he leaned down and kissed the baby on his forehead.

“Daddy,” Milli called out. “Do we have a brother?”

Dean laughed as he looked at his daughter, “you sure do Honey.” He said as he squatted down so the girls could see their brother.

Sam watched the happy family but turned his head when he heard crackling. “Umm guys…I think the other hatchling is starting to brake their shell.”

Dean stood up and looked at Jo, “do you want to take him and clean him up. I’ll stay with the hatchling.”

“Good idea,” Jo agreed as she watched Dean kiss the baby in his arms again before passing him to her. Jo looked over at her oldest, “Girls, do you want to help me bath your brother?” While Jo and the girls bath, diaper and dressed their new brother Sam helped Dean welcome his second son into their family. 

SPNSPNSPN

Sam sat down in the chair across from the couch where Jo and Dean were each sitting, feeding their son’s each a bottle. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The new parents had allowed the girls to wait for their newest brother to join them before helped Jo tend to him.

Eventually Dean brought the girls back to their rooms and said they would see their brothers again tomorrow morning. Now the adults were relaxing with the babies. 

“So have you decided on names?”

Jo laughed, “we did but my Dad and your Dad both insisted if they were boys not to name them after them.”

“Really?” Sam said slightly surprised. 

“Yup, said we should pick names we like.” Dean explained.

Sam nodded his head, “I guess I can see where their coming from. So what names did you pick?”

The couple exchanged silly grins as Jo held the infant in her arms a tad higher. “Sam say hello to your nephew Benny.”

Dean held the baby in his arms a little higher and said, “and your nephew Garth.”

Sam laughed as he looked at his brother and Jo. They were honoring two good friend and he was happy. He also thought it was amusing that there was actually now an angel named Garth. Dean had broken the sad news that Garth wasn’t in heaven during the drive back home. Somethings Jack unfortunately couldn’t change and monsters still went to purgatory when they passed, even if they were innocents. 

The most he could do was form a second level in purgatory. This level was for monsters who were innocent and had never hurt anyone. Jack knew they deserved their own version of peace in their afterlife. They weren’t fighting for their lives non-stop like in the purgatory that Dean spent a year of his life in but it wasn’t exactly like Heaven either. 

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts when Jo yawned and suddenly he felt tired. Dean leaned over and kissed Jo, “I think we had a big day. What do you say we tuck these little ones in and hit the hay. Sam we have a room all ready for you.”

“Good idea, tomorrow is going to be busy when everyone comes to see the babies.” Jo agreed.

“What do you mean by everyone?” Sam asked.

Dean smiled, “she means everyone. Mom, Dad, Bill, Ellen, Ash, Bobby, Jody…everyone.”

“Well I think they’re really coming to see you,” Jo said and they were. Dean almost agreed to let John and Mary come when he went to meet Sam but Jo had told them Dean and Sam needed that time together. Begrudgingly they both finally agreed. 

Sam swallowed, “wow. I guess…is it weird that I should feel overwhelmed?”

“Of course not,” Jo said. “This all takes a little getting used to.”

“I want to see them though,” he told her.

“Look, it’s not like everyone you knew will suddenly be here. It’ll be fine.” Dean reassured him.

“Right,” he said as they all stood up and headed back upstairs. 

“This is your room over here,” Jo told him as she stood by an open door. 

“Great, thank you.” He said as he peeked his head inside and took in the room. It was perfect and he chuckled to himself…of course it was, he was in heaven. When he turned he saw the way Dean was smirking at him. 

“Please, I could have done that in my sleep,” he teased.

“Come on Dean, let Sam get some rest while we put the babies down.” Jo said as she reach over and tugged on his hand towards the nursery a few doors away.

Sam watched them go down the hall together, laughing softly over a silly personal joke. He smiled as he turned and went into his room. He stopped suddenly when he saw a light off to the side and saw his son…his Dean laughing as he held a crying infant in his arms. 

“Hot damn…I’m a grandpa,” he laughed to himself as he went over to the dresser and pulled open the top draw…instinctively knowing there would be sweatpants and tee shirts waiting for him. He sat down on his bed as he felt a wave of peace and contentment wash over him. He missed his son but he could wait for him to join him again when the time was right. He was back with his brother and he was about to start the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I had to give Benny and Garth a shout out :). I love that Jack can change things but I didn't believe he could change where a monster would go but I could see him knowing that not all monsters are evil and would do what he could to give them some peace in their afterlife. Hey why not :).


	7. Dude it’s Aretha Franklin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the 'mystery' woman is revealed in this part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story is coming to the end. Just this and the epilog. I hope people enjoy this little story. Just makes me happy to think Dean and Sam found the happiness they both deserve.
> 
> Oh and I have to say that was such a fun throw away line from the show when Bobby told Dean Rufus was with 'Aretha'. Of course Rufus would be with the Queen of Soul!

Chapter 7

Sam laughed as he listened to his Dad and Bobby argue over which of them had taken out a particular nasty shapeshifter. He looked around in wonderment at their family and friends gathered around Dean and Jo’s home.

He turned his head when Dean joined him and handed him a beer. 

“So is it everything you imagined?” Dean asked.

Sam let his eyes drift over the crowd again before grinning at his brother. “Better…the only thing I’m still trying to wrap my head around is Rufus. Seriously how did he even meet her?”

Dean cracked up laughing, “he won’t tell us but it sure makes gathering fun having her here. Give it some time, she’ll probably grace us with a song. You want to go over and meet her?”

Sam blinked several times as he realized what Dean was telling him. “Dude it’s Aretha Franklin!”

“I know, I’ll never forget the first time I met her either but she’s pretty cool.”

“Maybe later,” Sam said as he caught sight of a woman who had given him so much joy. “Dean…Lauren?”

Dean looked over at his nephew’s mother, “she probable felt you coming home.”

Sam nodded his head as he gave the woman in question a smile and was glad when she began walking towards them. 

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Dean said as he clapped his hand on his brother’s shoulder before heading over to where Jo was standing. 

“Sam,” Lauren said as she reached up and hugged him.

“Lauren,” Sam said as he hugged her close. 

She pulled back, “I just wanted to come and see you. I wanted to say I saw you raising our son and to tell you that you did a great job.”

“Pretty easy to do since he’s so amazing,” he told her.

“Yes he is,” she agreed. 

“How about you, are you happy?” He asked and then shook his head. “that’s probable a stupid question.”

Lauren chuckled, “it’s not a stupid question. I’m happy Sam. I missed our Dean but I’m happy. I’m with my Nan and I feel so much love up here. It’s good…honest.”

“I’m happy for you,” Sam said as he nodded his head. 

Lauren looked around, “and I’m happy for you. You have a wonderful family.”

Sam looked around too and murmured, “yeah I do.” He said as he realized there was one member of his family he was missing.

Lauren reached over and squeezed his hand, “hey…he’ll be here when his time comes.” She told him, knowing he was thinking that there was one member of his family missing.

Sam chuckled, “you always could tell what I was thinking.”

“Yes I could,” she teased as she looked over Sam’s shoulder and smiled. “And I think there is somebody here that has been waiting a very long time to see you.”

Sam frowned as he looked over his shoulder and gasped, “Jess.”

“Go…you deserve this.” Lauren told him when he turned back towards her. He reached out and cupped her cheek when he saw the happy tears in her eyes. “Thank you, I never told you before but you saved me from going down a very dark path.”

“We saved each other,” she told him truthfully. Getting pregnant with their son made Lauren take a good long look at her life. She had fell in with a bad crowd after her Nan had died and she knew that if she kept partying like she was she would have been dead in a few months verses years from a drug overdose. “Now go,” she urged him. 

Sam gave her a quick smile before he turned around. He saw Jess watching him as Jo touched her shoulder and whispered something to her before giving Sam a wink and walking over to where Dean was with Ellen and their mother. 

Slowly he walked over to Jess…suddenly feeling shy about what to say to her. 

“Hello Sam,” the girl he had planned to marry said to him.

“Jess,” he murmured and the did the only thing that came natural to him, he reached out and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. 

“Oh Sam,” she cried as she eagerly returned the hug. How could she had ever doubted that he would have wanted to see her. This was right…perfect…she was embarrassed she had ever voice her doubts to Jo. 

Jess knew this was always meant to be. Sam pulled back so that he could look into Jess’s eyes and couldn’t contain the joy he felt as he lowered his head so that he could finally kiss the only woman he ever truly loved. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had pass, gradually he became aware that the others left and it was just Jess and him sitting on the porch swing in front of Dean and Jo’s house. “I’m so glad you were able to finally find some peace. Your son was a wonderful gift given to you.” Jess told him as she looked up at him.

“I always thought it would be us. You know…get marry…have a few kids.” He said before confessing. “I even bought a ring.”

“I know,” Jess said with a laugh. “I found it in your sock draw.”

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled, “of course you did.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to have that life together but Sam…what you and Dean did for the world. It was worth it…I don’t ever want you to think I died in vain.”

Sam let out the breath he held, “thank you for that.”

Jess grinned as the door opened and his namesake and her three sisters came rushing out of the house calling out a quick hello before running down the stairs over to their swing set. “Besides, we have all the time in Heaven to live that life if you want it.”

Sam’s eyes widen at what Jess was saying, “you would want to be with me?”

It was Jess’s turn to roll her eyes, “how can you even ask me that. Of course I would…unless you feel you belong with another?” She asked tentatively.

‘Eileen’, he thought to himself. She was referring to Eileen. It suddenly occurred to him that she wasn’t here…how could he have forget about her. He gave Jess a smile, “you mean Eileen?”

“I know you have feelings for her.” Jess said as she ducked her head.

“I did,” Sam agreed before reaching out and placing his fingers under Jess’s chin he gently urged her to look up into his eyes. “She wasn’t you…nobody ever filled that hole in my heart Jess…nobody.”

“Well that isn’t completely true…I think there were two people who filled your heart with the joy and love you always wanted.” She told him as she looked through the window to where Dean was sitting on the couch, rocking one of the twins in his arms.

Sam laughed, “yeah I guess that’s true…never would have believed that back when Dean broke into our place to get me to go with him to try and find our Dad.”

“You always loved your brother…even when you were too stubborn to admit it.”

“Me…stubborn,” he chuckled.

“Uncle Sam will you push me?” Ellie asked as she ran up and stood in front of her uncle and Jess.

Jess leaned over and kissed his cheek, “go…spoil those nieces of yours while I go help Jo clean up.”

“But…” Sam started to say only to stop when Jess pressed a finger to his lips. 

“I’m not going anywhere…promise.”

Sam nodded his head as he stood up and scooped up his youngest niece earning a high pitch giggle as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He watched as Jess patted Ellie’s head before she went inside to help Jo.

He jogged down the stairs towards the swing set where four little angles waited their turns for their Uncle Sam to push them on the swings. He laughed as his namesake spread her tiny wings and rose above them.

“Samantha Elizabeth, you have five minutes and then you get your little butt inside and get ready for bed.” Dean called out to his daughter before saying to the others. “Okay you three. Upstairs and brush your teeth and put on your pjs.”

“Can Uncle Sam tuck us in?” Talie asked.

Sam smiled, “I would love to Sweetheart.”

The three little girls giggled as they ran inside to get ready for bed as Dean went and stood next to his brother. They both looked up and watched Sammy fluttering above them with a look of joy on her face. “She was thrilled when I told her that she was no longer grounded.”

“It’s amazing to watch,” Sam told him honestly. He turned and looked at his brother. “Dean…Eileen?”

Dean looked over at his brother, “I was wondering when you would ask about her. She’s with her parents.”

“Have you seen her?”

Dean shook his head, “no but then again I wasn’t as close with her as you were.”

“But she wasn’t here?” he said.

“Sam…she isn’t a fool. She knew Jess was the one. Yeah you cared about her…the same way I cared about Lisa but when it came down to it Lisa knew our afterlives weren’t meant to be spent together here…that mine was Jo…that it was always Jo even if I couldn’t say it out loud when I was alive.”

“And Eileen knew for me that it was Jess.” Sam reasoned.

“It’s not a bad thing Sam…really it isn’t. She’s happy…Jack said she’s with her parents and Lillian O'Grady.”

Sam smiled as he knew how much Eileen had missed her parents and Lillian. “Good…then I’m happy for her.” He told his brother as he clapped his hand on his shoulder as he watched Sammy flutter gradually down before them.

“Thank you Daddy,” Sammy said as she hugged her father. “I promise never to disobey you again… I missed flying too much.”

Dean chuckled as he returned his daughter’s hug. “That’s a nice thought Pumpkin but disobeying is all part of growing up. Now go on up and get ready for bed.”

“Kay Daddy,” she chirped as she ran inside.

“You’re a good Dad,” Sam said. 

Dean smiled as he said, “so are you…you did a great job with my namesake.”

Sam looked over at his brother, “I learned how to be a father from the man who really raised me… of course he was really just a little boy himself at the time.”

Dean ducked his head, “Sam.”

“It’s the truth. I know Dad loved us and I know Bobby did what he could but it was you Dean…you were my constant.”

Dean nodded his head, “we were each other constant.”

Sam laughed, “yeah I guess we were.”

They both looked up when the door opened as Jo and Jess joined them. “Sam, there are four little girls waiting for their Uncle to tuck them in.” Jo said.

“Right,” he said as he started inside before stopping in front of Jess. “I think the girls would like it if we both tucked them in.”

“I love to,” Jess said as she accepted Sam’s hand that he held out. 

Dean wrapped his arm around Jo, “I think he’s found his true happiness.”

“I think you’re right,” Jo said as she pointed towards a small home next to their property. “And I think his happiness is closer than you think.”

Dean looked over to where Jo was staring and laughed, “I guess it is.”

And it was. Jess and Sam moved into their home and began sharing their afterlives together. It amused Jess that’s the family Sam had tried so hard to separate from when they were at school was the same family he chose to spend eternity with and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She remembered Jo telling her back when the twins came into their lives but Dean seemed almost preoccupied by Sam’s life and him becoming a father. Jess had asked Jo if she was ever jealous of the bond between the brothers.

“How could I…. I have the same bond with my Mom. Those two have so much love to give. I never doubt Dean’s feelings for me or our family. Besides the love they have for each other make them the men we love.”

Jo was right, the more time Jess spent with the Dean and their family the more she understood Sam and made her realize he really was the one she was meant to be with…to share her afterlife with and her prayers were answered when Sam took her hand in his and they climbed the stairs to tuck in his nieces and begin their time together.

The same hand that held hers as they spoke to Jack about having their own hatchling. The same hand she squeezed reassuringly when he went with Lauren to greet their son when he came home to them. The same hand that held hers when their son Lee joined his cousins in Jack’s garrison. 

What Sam and Dean had lost out on in life they embraced in their afterlife. Here they could love the women who stole their hearts and have the families both men had craved but realistically could never have because of the monsters they hunted. They were together and they were happy.

  
TBC


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this little story has come to the end and I hope everyone the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the feedback and kudos for this story. Enjoy!! Val

Epilogue

Jack stood and watched as Dean and Sam bickered over the best way to stack the wood for the fire pit that sat between the two homes while Jess and Jo rolled their eyes and laughed at their significant others.

“You know…they both would love to see you,” Jack said to the angel next to him.

“No…these are the lives they deserve. Dean and Sam are truly happy and at peace. They’re with the women they had loved and lost too soon in their lives. They have extended their family with the angels they raised. They even accepted and forgave both their parents. No I would only muddy the water. Knowing that they are happy makes me happy.”

“Castiel they both loved you as a brother,” Jack argued.

“It’s for the best.”

“But to watch them from afar like you have…is that fair to them?” Jack asked.

“I’ve watched them both find there happiness…that’s all I ever wanted for them.”

“They ask about you. They ask if you are happy.” He told the celestial being beside him. He still found it a little strange to see Castiel in his true form since his vessel Jimmy Novak was released and was enjoying his Heaven with his wife and daughter. 

“How could I not be happy, I’m with you Jack and we have not only saved Heaven but made it the true nirvana it was always supposed to be for the souls who share their afterlives together.”

Jack smiled at Castiel, “I know you say you are happy but I believe there is something you miss or should I say someone.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked.

“That,” Jack said with a smile. “Myself and Rowena have come to an agreement. That the demons that were in the Empty are back in Hell but there is one demon that I was willing to give a second chance…a chance to be reborn and live a new life.”

“Meg…” Castiel said. 

“Yes Meg,” Jack agreed. “She did help in her own way before and she deserve a chance to live a new life.”

“A life? A human life?” He asked.

“A human life that if she chooses to live in the light instead of the darkness will earn her a place here in Heaven.”

“Heaven…she could come to Heaven?”

“She could, especially if she has somebody helping her navigate her way through this new life. Would you like to help guide Meg?”

Castiel turned to watch as Dean pulled Jo down to sit on his lap as he kissed her as Sam teased his brother that they should get a room. He was happy for the brothers and part of him had accepted this existence feeling he deserved it to a certain extent but what Jack was offering him was his second chance too.

“You would send me back?” He asked hopefully.

“Yes, if you’re willing then I will send you back. I’ve found a suitable vessel…one you already have ties to. Jimmy Novak’s great, great grandson has been praying more and more. He is a righteous man who wants to serve as he late great, great grandfather had served.”

He listened as Dean and Jo announced to the other couple that they had decided their home was too empty since all but Ellie had joined Jack’s garrison and have decided they were ready to become parents again.

Dean and Jo were meant for this, their love helped raise the first wave of new angels and he saw the improvements these angels were over himself and his brothers and sisters. He had done all he could here, help guiding Jack when asked but in reality he wasn’t needed here. 

Meg…Meg needed him. He wanted her to have this chance. He saw a sliver of light once in her and he relished the thought he could help her see her full potential and that when her time came she would be welcome home.

“Castiel?”

“Yes, my answer is yes.” Castiel told Jack.

“Good because she will wake soon and you should be there for her.”

Cas took one last look at the Winchester brother before turning back towards Jack. “I’m ready.”

Jack held out his hand and soon a portal was opened, “then let us go.”

SPNSPNSPN

The brunette’s eyes fluttered opened as she looked around the room, wincing at the brightness of the lights overhead. She blinked as she heard the beeping from the machine next to her and turned her head to see the monitor and watched transfix as her heartrate blinked beside her.

She looked up when the door opened and a man came into her room. A man with sparkling blue eyes smiled as he walked up to her bedside and said, “hello Meg.” 

The End


End file.
